The present invention relates generally to electronic devices, and more particularly to an apparatus for containing and supporting electronic components, such as a circuit board, mounted on support substrates.
Circuit boards are employed in many electronic systems, including communication networks, and allow for enhanced communication features. However, they can be sensitive to moisture, temperature change, material stress, physical degradation, insects, and rodents. They may have to be protected by a suitable housing apparatus to function properly.
Known housing structures for supporting and containing printed circuit boards are built to a prescribed configuration with very limited flexibility. Once the printed circuit board (PCB) and associated components are mounted within the housing structure, the PCB may be connected to an electronic system, such as, for example, a communication network. Generally, the PCB is connected to the network through wires inserted into insulation displacement connectors located on the PCB. A problem sometimes encountered is that the PCB can be damaged or broken by the stress associated with inserting a communication wire into the connector. It is estimated that between about 15 to about 20 pounds of pressure is used to insert communication wires into the connectors. The known board housings provide insufficient support structures for the PCB. Further, known board housings provide little flexibility in modifying the support structures, and thus major changes in the shape or configuration of the printed circuit boards require replacement of the associated housing. Either replacement or modification of the housing results in inefficiencies and increased installation costs.
There exists a need for a more flexible housing apparatus which can be easily adapted to receive a variety of boards and associated electronic components.
The present invention provides a supporting device for use in a network interface device having a printed circuit board and being housed in a housing apparatus. The supporting device includes a base having a plurality of sockets, and one or more elements, each element having a protrusion for insertion into a respective socket. The elements are adapted to support the printed circuit board and inhibit damage due to physical stress caused by connecting wires into the printed circuit board.
The present invention further provides an apparatus for containing and supporting a circuit board. The apparatus includes a housing having a main body, a cover, and a back member, a base attached to the back member, and a plurality of movable elements for engaging with said sockets, said movable elements adapted to support a circuit board. The base includes a plurality of sockets.
The present invention further provides a network interface device which includes a housing having a main body, a cover, and a back member, a base attached to the back member, a plurality of movable elements for engaging with the sockets, a circuit board supported on the base with one or more fastening mechanisms, and incoming and outgoing communication cables. The base includes a plurality of sockets. The incoming cables may include one or more wires which are electrically connected to the circuit board. The movable elements may be used to provide support to the circuit board while the wires are being electrically connected to the circuit board.
The present invention further provides a method of installing a network interface device to a structure. The method includes the steps of securing a housing to a structure, securing one or more movable elements into sockets in the base, securing a circuit board to the base with one or more fastening mechanisms, and connecting communication wires to the circuit board, wherein the movable elements are so located as to inhibit stress on the circuit board during the connection step.
The above and other advantages and features of the invention will be more clearly understood from the following detailed description of the invention, which is provided in connection with the accompanying drawings.